


【宇植】🚗

by 374276694



Category: psychopath diary
Genre: M/M, 宇植 - Freeform, 精变/精神变态日记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/374276694/pseuds/374276694
Summary: 所有宇植CP涉及不可描述的都放在这里
Relationships: 宇植
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【宇植】🚗

暂时先占了位置，方便发新章节～


End file.
